Big Spoon
by californiagirlie
Summary: "I'm the big spoon!" "No, you're the little spoon, I'm the big spoon!" Quinntana fluff


It's become a routine argument.

Having a long distance relationship is a little tough; although Santana's move to New York made them a little closer in distance. They see each other almost every weekend, Santana claiming that she can't last more than a week without sex with a mischievous grin that has Quinn roll her eyes.

They alternate weekends; Quinn's single bed is a challenge that Santana is more than happy to overcome, mostly by throwing her down on the floor instead. Santana's place is only marginally better; it wasn't as easy to embark on a sex marathon with Rachel and Kurt in the next room blasting show tunes to drown out their moaning.

No, it's definitely not the sex that is the problem, Quinn concludes, it's what comes after.

"_I'm_ the big spoon!" Santana says petulantly, pulling away from Quinn's grasp. She sits up and glares as Quinn rolls over, "No," Quinn growls, irritated, "You're the little spoon. I'm the big spoon"

It's the argument they've had far too many times; Quinn usually just lets Santana drift off to sleep before taking up big spoon, a strategy that annoyed Santana when she woke, but left Quinn feeling victorious. However, tonight it seemed she been a little over-zealous in her snuggling priorities.

"Let me spoon you" Santana demands.

"No" Quinn says. Santana glares at her, "Quinn, let me spoon you!"

"You don't spoon me, I spoon you," Quinn says calmly, settling onto her back. She looks over to an infuriated Santana, "Come on babe, lie down"

Santana growls and jumps out of bed, wrapping herself in her robe before banging on the wall she shares with Rachel, "Berry! Get in here!"

"What are you doing?" Quinn hisses, "Don't bring Rachel into this"

She hears light footsteps pad towards their door and then a hesitant, "Yes Santana?"

"In here Berry, not outside" Santana barks.

"I'm not— is everybody clothed?" Rachel enquires and before Quinn can respond with a 'no', Santana's rolling her eyes and pulling the door open.

"Santana!" Quinn squeals, as Rachel's eyes fall directly onto her bare breasts. She scrambles to grab the bed sheets with a fiery glare at her unfazed girlfriend. Rachel at least has the decency to blush heavily.

"Which one of us do you think should be the big spoon?" Santana asks bluntly as Rachel's eyes widen.

"I-I'm not sure my opinion is entirely valid in this—"

"Yeah, yeah," Santana says, "Say you had to pick one of us to be big spoon. Who would it be?"

Quinn groans and falls back into Santana's bed, entirely humiliated enough for the evening.

"I— well, I guess I would have to um… say…" She glances at an impatient Santana, "You. I guess I would have to say you"

Santana's face lights up with victory, "See!" She gloats, "I told you Quinnie Pooh – I'm big spoon!"

She isn't met with much reluctance as she ushers Rachel out of the room and turns to her girlfriend, "I win, roll over"

"I don't think so," Quinn says scathingly, as Santana climbs into bed, "Babe, it's cute that you think you can top me," Santana says pulling Quinn into her, "But every relationship has a spooner and a spoonee. You're the spoonee"

She manages to press a kiss to the top of Quinn's head before she's shoved off, "Spoon this," Quinn retorts, shoving a pillow Santana's way, "Because now I don't want to cuddle at all"

"Quinn," Santana groans, "Don't be like that"

Quinn feels lips against her shoulder and turns, "Santana," She warns as Santana's hands slink around her waist, "We're not cuddling"

"Just a little bit"

"No"

"Five minutes?"

"No"

"Babe—"

"No!"

Santana huffs and pulls away from her, "Fine" She says turning onto her back, "Whatever"

The room darkens as Santana flicks off the lamp and she stares at the wall, wishing Santana wasn't so stubborn. She loved being big spoon to Santana, the feel of Santana in her arms, all snuggly and cute. With a sigh, she settles herself to wait until Santana was asleep.

She feels the bed shift after several minutes and feels Santana's fingers on her shoulder, "Quinn? You awake?"

She says nothing, keeping her eyes shut and her breathing steady. Santana shuffles again, gently wrapping her arms around Quinn and pressing up against her back tightly. Santana presses the gentlest of kisses to her cheek, "I love you baby," She whispers fondly, warming Quinn's heart, "But I'm big spoon"

Quinn says nothing, just lets Santana hold her, her lips curling into a smile. Being snuggled by Santana Lopez was definitely not the worst thing in the world; she'd let Santana fall asleep triumphant before taking over.

When she hears Santana's breathing change slightly, she lifts and intertwines her fingers with the hand Santana has wrapped around her waist and twists her head to place a gentle kiss to her sleeping girlfriends forehead. Another kiss and she flips herself over to cuddle Santana, "I love you too darling" She smiles, wrapping her arms around Santana, "But _I'm_ big spoon"

She takes the sleepy sigh Santana lets out as a victory.


End file.
